Y'a des détails qui trompent pas
by Larm
Summary: Songfic, inspection et grosse peur masculine... Quand Duo cherche une axplication à des questions existentielles. Reviews ?


disclaimer : pas à môa le Dudulle, ni la chanson qu'est à Bénabar...

Y'a des détails qui trompent pas

Tiens, c'est bizarre… Y'a un truc de changé. C'est pas possible autrement. Mon petit deux pièces meublé me semble différent…

_Plusieurs indices m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille_

_J'ouvre l'œil_

_J'vais faire une enquête pour en avoir le cœur net._

_Ça m'inquiète_

Depuis le pas de la porte, j'ai une vue d'ensemble et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. C'est même pas une présence. Juste… Des détails qui tuent. Je dégage mon Beretta de son étui au cas où.

_Y'a des détails qui trompent pas_

Je scrute chaque meuble en détail, sans bouger du couloir de l'entrée, après avoir refermé la porte. Puis je fais quelques pas, avise ma chambre.

_Les draps la couette et la taie d'oreiller_

_Sont plus dépareillés_

_A côté de mes fringues en boules_

_Y'a des vêtements pliés et repassés_

J'ai un énorme doute…

_Y'a des détails qui trompent pas_

_J'crois qu'y une fille qu'habite chez moi !_

La salle de bain est vide, et le reflet que renvoie le miroir au-dessus du lavabo n'est pas celui que je connais si bien. Mon regard erre par terre, et ne voie qu'un carrelage blanc et propre. Propre ?

_Deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bains_

_Du savon sans savon et le sèche-cheveux_

_C'est certainement pas le mien_

_Des petites boules bizarres_

_Pour parfumer la baignoire_

_C'est un vrai cauchemar_

_Quelqu'un a massacré tous mes amis cafards !_

A reculons, inquiet, je retourne dans la salle de séjour, et m'approche précautionneusement de la cuisine séparée de la salle par un bar dans le plus pur style américain. Tiens, le répondeur clignote…

_Dans la cuisine des sachets de thé_

_De verveine de camomille_

_Un message sur le répondeur d'une mère _

_Qu'est pas la mienne_

_V'là qu'elle s'en prend à ma famille !_

Mais qu'est-ce que…

_Y'a des détails qui trompent pas_

Je me retourne et vois ce qui ne va pas : c'est rangé ! J'ouvre le frigo pour me rafraîchir à l'aide d'une bière mais…

_Quelqu'un en traître a fait la vaisselle_

_Où sont mes habitudes mon ménage trimestriel ?_

_J'ouvre le frigo horreur c'est d'la folie !_

_Y'a plein de légumes y'a même des fruits !_

C'est quoi ce bord ?

_Y'a des détails qui trompent pas_

_J'crois qu'y une fille qu'habite chez moi !_

Y'a pas d'autre solution. Mon coin télé-canapé-copains est vide, d'habitude y'a toujours quelqu'un ! Je range mon Beret' au chaud, je ne perçois aucune présence…

_Où sont mes potes qui glandaient devant la télé_

_Les boîtes de pizza les paquets de chips éventrés_

_Les mégots de cigarettes écrasés dans les assiettes_

_Ma collection de new look ? Aux oubliettes !_

Je finis par rentrer dans ma chambre avec réluctance. Au secours ! Où sont mes affaires ? Quand même pas rangées dans le placard ? Les doigts devant les yeux, j'ouvre la porte devant moi… Non !

_Sur la table de nuit y'a plus de capotes mais de l'aspirine_

_Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi_

_Y'a aussi des bougies contre l'odeur de la nicotine_

_Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi_

Ça fait peur…

_Y'a des détails qui trompent pas_

C'est quoi cette mocheté accrochée devant la fenêtre ? Et ce machin vert qui est en plein dans le passage ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi enfin !

_Y'a un vrai rideau y'a plus de drap cloué sur la fenêtre !_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça mon Dieu mais c'est une plante verte !_

L'aspirateur ! Au milieu du salon ! Qui est-ce qui l'a mit là ? Je veux une explication !

_L'aspirateur est encore chaud_

_C'est trop je porte plainte !_

_Je vais l'emmener au labo_

_Pour vérifier les empreintes_

Quatre n'est quand même pas passé et a tout rangé sans me le dire ? Non, c'est vraiment pas son genre. Aucun de mes amis ne ferait ça. Qui alors ? Une fille ? Oui, c'est la solution la plus plausible… Mais ça fait peur… Là ! Je ne l'avais pas vue, cachée comme elle était derrière le machin vert. Mais…

_On dirait que je suis plus célibataire_

_La coupable je la tiens_

_Elle est devant moi l'étau se resserre_

_Accrochée au téléphone assise en tailleur_

_Dans une jolie robe à fleurs_

- Hilde ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Oh non, quel idiot !

- En effet Duo. Deux jours que je suis ta coloc' et tu ne t'en souviens que maintenant. En plus j'ai du faire tout le ménage, c'était une horreur.

- Désolé…

_Une fille me dit « arrête ton cinéma_

_Et le loyer je le paye autant que toi ! »_

_ Bénabar, « y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi »_


End file.
